


Mo Chuisle Mo Chroí

by yeolocity



Series: mingyu is a gentle dom!verse [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Crying, Dom!Mingyu, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Spanking, sub!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: "It’s a Thursday night, late into the evening, when Wonwoo comes to him."akaThe sex scene from "Mamihlapinatapai" that I couldn't fit into to main story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little scene between wonwoo and mingyu that i originally planned to write into the main story, but then decided wouldn't fit properly into the timeline. this takes place in the same verse as "mamihlapinatapai" so i suggest reading that first, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9176518). 
> 
> the tags seem a little frightening, but I promise this isn't as hardcore as it may seem. however, if bdsm elements squick you, i advise you to please click away.

**Mo Chuisle Mo Chroí**  
( _Gaelic_ ): Pulse of my heart

It’s a Thursday night, late into the evening, when Wonwoo comes to him.

Mingyu’s lying in bed, scrolling through his phone when a knock on his door startles him. “Who is it?” He calls.

“Wonwoo,” comes the answer, a low murmur from behind the door that barely makes it to Mingyu’s ears.

“Why are you knocking?” Mingyu asks, locking his phone and setting it down beside him. “Come in.”

The handle turns and the door opens, Wonwoo’s face appearing. He looks apprehensive, gnawing on his bottom lip. His eyes dart around the room nervously.

“It’s just me in here,” Mingyu says. “Everyone else went out for gopchang.”

Wonwoo swallows, nodding, and steps fully in the room. He closes the door behind him and Mingyu watches as his shoulder rise with a deep breath. Wonwoo turns to face Mingyu fully and, ah. He gets it.

Clutched in Wonwoo’s pretty fingers is his collar, worn and frayed around the edges from use. Wonwoo’s taken to wearing the collar whenever he and Mingyu are alone, especially when they’re having sex. He says he likes the way it makes him feel, safe and owned, and Mingyu would be a fool to tell him he couldn’t wear it.

Since the first time so many months ago, they’ve learned each other’s bodies so well that they barely need to speak to know where to kiss, where to touch, to bite, to lick and caress to pull the most beautiful noises from between their lips.

Initially, they’d tried to take it slow, testing the waters to see how sex might affect their budding relationship. Wonwoo’s mental health seemed to even improve with the introduction of sex, much to Mingyu’s inital surprise. Wonwoo credited it to how close he felt to Mingyu in those moments and how Mingyu was still always in control, letting Wonwoo bask in the feeling of being completely free, entrusting his body and mind to the hands of someone else.

Taking it slow worked for a little while, until the first time Mingyu put his fingers up Wonwoo’s ass. He didn’t plan it, really; he’d teased Wonwoo for nearly an hour, tweaking his nipples and kissing wetly over the head of his cock until he nearly came, over and over again, until Wonwoo was sobbing, begging for Mingyu to give him something, anything to make him come. Mingyu had pressed his fingers against Wonwoo’s hole unthinkingly and Wonwoo had moaned like his world was falling apart, pleading for Mingyu to put them inside him.

Mingyu fucked Wonwoo with his fingers slicked with the lube he stole from Jeonghan’s closet until Wonwoo’s thighs shook, pressing relentlessly against his prostate until he came with a gasping cry, shooting up his stomach so hard that some of his own come streaked up the curve of his jaw. Mingyu had leaned over Wonwoo and jerked himself off, coming in mere seconds as he watched Wonwoo shake and shudder underneath him. With the velvet around Wonwoo’s neck - somehow untouched by the pearly ropes of Wonwoo’s come - and the way Wonwoo’s whole body glistened with the sheen of his sweat, marked up so thoroughly by Mingyu’s mouth and hands, they’d decided right then that going slow wasn’t an option anymore.

The next night, Mingyu took Wonwoo fully, with Wonwoo on his hands and knees, crying and shaking through three separate orgasms, collar tight around his neck. When they were done, exhausted and sated, Mingyu declared it was the greatest night of his life. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and smacked Mingyu on the chest, but the quirk of his sweet kitten lips told Mingyu he wholeheartedly agreed.

Wonwoo kept his collar in a small wooden box tucked away under a pile of sweatshirts in Mingyu’s closet, hidden so none of the members would find it. Everybody in the dorm knew Wonwoo and Mingyu were together now, screwing regularly, but Wonwoo preferred to keep it secret that he liked to be collared when they fucked. Mingyu remembered the scandal that occurred amongst the members when Seungcheol had walked out shirtless to breakfast a few weeks ago, naked back striped with reddened welts from what Jeonghan had later told them was his own belt. Joshua had screeched so loud it sounded like another language when he saw them and Seungcheol’s entire face paled, having seemingly forgotten about the state of his skin.

Junhui cackled so hard he fell over and Minghao had spilled his orange juice entirely down his front. Chan, poor Chan, got up and left the room entirely, mumbling under his breath about what he’d done in his past lives to deserve the amount of times he’d walked in on his hyungs fucking, about to be fucking, or witnessed the aftermath of them fucking. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he said, “C’mon guys, it’s not like whip marks are the most scandalous thing we’ve ever seen in this dorm. Remember Seungkwan’s vibrator?”

Seungkwan’s face had gone red as he squawked indignantly and nearly lept across the table in his haste to shut Jeonghan up as Jihoon went white and choked out, “ _Whip marks_?” In the chaos that followed, Seungcheol had run, mortified, to his room and put on a shirt, and the marks on his back had seemingly been forgotten about.

Still, Wonwoo had said, he’d rather not have to  
go through something like that at all, so his collar stayed hidden until he wanted to put it on. He didn’t wear it every time; sometimes sex was spontaneous and he didn’t want to take his mouth off Mingyu’s dick long enough to go put it on, so it stayed nestled safely in its box. When he did wear it, he usually put it on himself, but sometimes, when he wanted Mingyu’s hands to be a little more harsh and his demeanor a little more cold, he came to Mingyu quietly with his collar in his hands, and asked Mingyu to put it on him.

Since they’d started their arrangement, Wonwoo hadn’t needed to be dominated, hadn’t fallen into one of his dissociative episodes since the last time - he still got anxious, of course, still tried to isolate himself and got so nervous he nearly worried a hole through his lip, but instead of trying to deal with it on his own when things got too overwhelming, he came to Mingyu, and they worked through it together. Sometimes they had sex, and sometimes they didn’t; it depended on what Wonwoo needed at the time. It wasn’t a perfect solution but it worked, and while Wonwoo’s anxiety was still present, still as much a part of him as it had always been, it no longer had the hold on his life that it used to.

Wonwoo knows his body and his mind and Mingyu’s learning, helping; he’s gotten quite good at knowing exactly what Wonwoo needs before Wonwoo tells him.

And tonight, with his collar clutched in his hands and eyes downcast, standing with his shoulders hunched in to make himself look smaller, Wonwoo needs hard, fast, and dirty.

“Wonwoo-yah,” Mingyu coos, falling into the easy informal register he uses when he and Wonwoo are like this. Wonwoo would probably smack him for speaking like this in any other situation, but now, it adds to the power balance between them, emphasizing the way Mingyu seems to tower over Wonwoo even as he’s sitting and Wonwoo’s standing. “It helps me get into the right headspace,” Wonwoo had told him after the first time. He was still naked, sitting pretty, fingers curled together and his face flushed pink. “Like, instantly makes me think of you as my Dom, and it makes it easier for me to let go.”

Mingyu swings his legs over the side of the bed, and beckons Wonwoo to him. “Come here,” he says. Wonwoo shuffles over to the side of the bed, eyes downcast. “Kneel,” Mingyu orders once Wonwoo is where he wants him, and, like the perfect dream he is, Wonwoo obeys without hesitation.

"Tell me what you need tonight,” Mingyu says, watching the way Wonwoo’s throat bobs as he swallows.

“I want to be yours,” Wonwoo says. His voice is breathy, barely a whisper, and Mingyu knows that those words are all he’s going to get tonight in terms of direction.

“You’re already mine,” Mingyu says, running a hand through Wonwoo’s silky hair. “But I understand. You want me to do whatever I want to you?”

Wonwoo licks his lips, eyes darting around nervously. “Look at me,” Mingyu orders, and Wonwoo raises his eyes to meet Mingyu’s. His pupils are blown wide and his breaths come quick through slick, parted lips. “Pretty,” Mingyu hums. He drags a finger over Wonwoo’s bottom lip and Wonwoo tries to suck it into his mouth. Mingyu clicks his tongue, chastising, and pulls his hand away.

Already Wonwoo’s eyes look glassy, but he’s still clutching his collar tightly in his hands. Mingyu nudges him with his toe. “Give me your collar,” he says, and Wonwoo’s fingers uncurl as he lifts his hands and presents the worn choker to Mingyu.

Wordlessly, Mingyu takes the collar from Wonwoo, who tips his head back immediately, presenting himself. Mingyu trails a finger over the creamy skin of Wonwoo’s neck, circling his Adam’s apple, mapping out all of the places he’d love to mark Wonwoo up.

The collar fastens quick and easy around Wonwoo’s throat, and the moment Mingyu closes the clasp, it’s like his own self has changed completely, too.

For Wonwoo, slipping into his headspace is easy, more natural than it is for Mingyu. It’s not until Mingyu sees Wonwoo collared and ready for him that he really feels like he’s Wonwoo’s Dom. He squares his shoulders and sits a little straighter, sets his jaw a little tighter, and his nerves melt away.

“Before we begin,” Mingyu says, “What are your safe words?”

“Yellow to slow, red to stop,” Wonwoo recites, just as he does every time they do a scene like this.

“And you will use them if at any time you feel uncomfortable, understood?”

"Understood,” Wonwoo echoes, and with that, Mingyu begins.

With a gentle hand, Mingyu curls his fingers into Wonwoo’s hair and yanks him forward. Wonwoo whimpers, just a bit, pressing his face into Mingyu’s crotch. “Needy,” Mingyu hums, petting over Wonwoo’s cheek with the hand that’s not in his hair. Wonwoo nuzzles at him, making a low sound of agreement in the back of his throat. “Suck my cock,” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo wastes no time undoing the fly of Mingyu’s jeans, tugging them down just far enough to get at Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu’s already half hard just from seeing Wonwoo on his knees; when Wonwoo takes him into his mouth, Mingyu uses the hand he has in Wonwoo’s hair to shove him down. Wonwoo chokes, just a little, and his hand comes up to grab Mingyu’s thigh.

Mingyu remembers the first time Wonwoo asked him to fuck his mouth, remembers the way his face had gone cherry red and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He also remembered the mess Wonwoo had made of himself when he came in his pants, shaking from the intensity and still desperately trying to get more of Mingyu’s dick. He’d looked absolutely beautiful, and Mingyu jerked off to the memory of Wonwoo’s tear stained face for a week straight.

Wet noises fill the room as Wonwoo sucks desperately on Mingyu’s cock, his eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushed a deep red. Mingyu gives him a little leeway, keeping his hand in his hair but letting Wonwoo set the pace. Wonwoo chokes on his dick like he’s been starved for it, and Mingyu can’t help the low murmur of “ _Fuck_ , you’re so good,” that slips from between his lips.

Wonwoo makes a keening noise around Mingyu’s cock, preening at the praise. He brings a hand up to fondle Mingyu’s balls and Mingyu yanks hard on his hair, pulling him off. Wonwoo lets out a shocked little noise, pupils blown when he opens his eyes and a string of saliva still connecting his swollen bottom lip with the flushed head of Mingyu’s dick. “I said suck my cock, Wonwoo. I didn’t say you could use your hands,” Mingyu admonishes. Wonwoo drops his eyes in shame. “What am I going to do with you?”

Mingyu pets Wonwoo’s cheek; by now, he’s completely hard, easy when it comes to Wonwoo’s pretty, talented mouth. “‘M sorry,” Wonwoo murmurs, pressing into Mingyu’s touch.

“Stand up,” Mingyu orders, and Wonwoo obeys. His legs quiver a bit, jelly in the knees. “Good,” Mingyu says. He tucks his dick back into his pants, his erection straining against his briefs but otherwise out of sight. “Strip for me,” Mingyu orders. Wonwoo’s cheeks flush an even deeper red, but nonetheless, he grabs the hem of his soft cotton shirt and yanks it over his head.

Mingyu clicks his tongue. “Slowly,” he says. Wonwoo nods, taking his time on his sweatpants, dipping his thumbs under the waistband and pulling it teasingly away from his skin. Mingyu loves a good show, and like the good boy he is, Wonwoo always delivers.

Wonwoo strips his sweatpants down his legs and Mingyu sucks in a hard breath. Mingyu had been half expecting Wonwoo to be underwear-less, but is pleasantly surprised to see Wonwoo in a tiny pair of black briefs, cut high on his thighs and hugging him in all the right places. They’re Mingyu’s favorite, and he hums low in his throat, beckoning Wonwoo to come stand between his legs.

Snaking a hand up Wonwoo’s thigh, Mingyu reaches around and grabs a handful of Wonwoo’s tight little ass. “Did you wear these for me, baby?”

"Mhm,” Wonwoo hums. Mingyu gives a breathy chuckle, leaning forward to press a kiss just above Wonwoo’s navel.

“You’re so good for me,” Mingyu says. “But still so fucking _naughty_.” Mingyu pulls his hand back and spanks Wonwoo hard, revelling in the way Wonwoo chokes out a pained little moan, cock jumping in his briefs.

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo away with gentle hands on his hips, watching as confusion clouds Wonwoo’s face. “Over my lap,” Mingyu says and watches as the realization dawns, Wonwoo shaking his head and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Please, no,” Wonwoo says, voice quivering. He looks scared but Mingyu knows it’s all for show, knows how much Wonwoo loves getting spanked; the first time they tried it, Wonwoo had come so hard he could barely speak, squirming on Mingyu’s lap, panting like a bitch in heat, ass cherry red and tattooed with Mingyu’s handprints. “I said I’m sorry.”

“I know you did,” Mingyu says. “And I accept your apology, but you’re still going to be punished. You need to learn how to control yourself.”

Wonwoo makes a pathetic little hiccupping sound but nonetheless shuffles forward, draping himself over Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu grabs a pillow and gives it to Wonwoo to lay his head on and teethe at when the pain starts to overwhelm him.

“We’ll do twenty,” Mingyu murmurs. “Ten for using your hands when you weren’t supposed to, and ten for trying to get out of your punishment.”

Wonwoo just nods his head, watching Mingyu over his shoulder. He’s got his arms wrapped around the pillow and his cheek is pressed closely against it.

Mingyu grabs at Wonwoo’s ass, yanking his briefs down. Dipping his fingers between Wonwoo’s cheeks, Mingyu plays with his hole just long enough to have Wonwoo gasping, toes curling into the sheets. Keeping the fingers of his left hand pressed to Wonwoo’s hole, Mingyu raises his right, bringing it down with a stinging smack right where Wonwoo’s ass meets his thigh.

Wonwoo cries out, turning his face into the pillow. Mingyu takes a moment to admire the red blooming on Wonwoo’s skin before he raises his hand and spanks him again.

The choked little noises Wonwoo lets out with each smack get lost in the pillow, but Mingyu can still feel Wonwoo’s pleasure in the jerking of his hips, can see it in the curl of his toes. Wonwoo’s rock hard against Mingyu’s thigh, hiccuping and sobbing with each blow Mingyu lands upon his skin.

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” Mingyu murmurs, digging his fingers into the reddened welts on Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo mewls, half in pain and half in pleasure, pushing his hips back to get more of Mingyu’s hands on him. “So needy,” Mingyu praises. “Have you been counting?"

Wonwoo nods, turning his head on the pillow so he can look at Mingyu over his shoulder. His eyes are red and puffy from his tears, lips swollen from being trapped between his teeth, and he looks so fucking sexy that it takes everything Mingyu has not to crawl on top of him and fuck against his ass until he comes.

“How many?” Mingyu asks.

"Fifteen,” Wonwoo says. “Five more?”

"That’s right, baby,” Mingyu says. “Can you take it?”

“I can,” Wonwoo says, groaning when Mingyu grabs a handful of his ass. “I can take it.”

“So good,” Mingyu says, then smacks Wonwoo again, the hardest he’s hit him since they started.

Wonwoo cries out, sobbing as Mingyu finishes the spanking, hitting him over and over until his ass is on fire, red and stinging.

Right after he lands the last hit, Mingyu’s pulling Wonwoo up into his arms, soothing his sore skin and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “You took that so well,” Mingyu murmurs. “I’m so proud of you.”

Wonwoo sniffles, tucking his head into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. He suckles at the skin under Mingyu’s ear, needy. Mingyu hefts him up and rearranges them so Wonwoo’s pressed into the sheets, Mingyu hovering above him.

"Please,” Wonwoo whines, reaching out with grabby hands to draw Mingyu close to him. Mingyu obliges, bracing himself on his elbows, pressing a chaste kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo whimpers and chases him when he pulls back.

“Shh,” Mingyu soothes, “Let me get these off of you.”

Mingyu hooks his fingers in Wonwoo’s briefs and pulls them down his legs, flinging them into a random corner of the room when he gets them completely off. Wonwoo’s cock slaps hard against his belly, and Mingyu wraps his fingers around it, tugging roughly. “There we go,” he breathes. “Look at you. So pretty.”

Wonwoo flushes red, over his cheeks and down his neck, embarrassed at the way Mingyu’s eyes rake over his naked body. No matter how many times they do this, no matter how many times Mingyu’s already seen Wonwoo naked and desperate and needy, being scrutinized under Mingyu’s gaze like this always makes him hot.

“Please,” Wonwoo begs again, grabbing at Mingyu’s shirt, his pants, whatever he can get his hands on. “Want to see you, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Mingyu says. He sits back on his heels between Wonwoo’s legs and strips his shirt off, shucking his pants down and kicking them off when they hit his ankles. Wonwoo eyes his cock, hard and bobbing between his thighs. He licks his lips and swallows hard, whimpering with how badly he wants it. Mingyu watches him squirm for a moment before he slides a hand into his hair and yanks him upwards, claiming his mouth in a kiss and swallowing all the sweet little sounds he lets out.

Without breaking the kiss, Mingyu fumbles under his pillows for the bottle of lube he keeps there. Once he gets it in his hands he pulls away, shushing Wonwoo’s whimper and pressing him back against the mattress.

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Mingyu asks teasingly. He slides his hand down Wonwoo’s body, between his legs, and presses the dry tips of his fingers between his cheeks. Wonwoo gasps, arching his back and trying to bear down on the fingers teasing at his hole.

“Yes, yes, please,” Wonwoo begs. “I want it, want you, I - I’m so hard, _please_.”

“How can I say no when you beg so pretty?” Mingyu says. He pulls his hand from the cleft of Wonwoo’s ass just long enough to cover his fingers in lube before he’s reaching back between Wonwoo’s cheeks and pressing his index finger inside.

Wonwoo moans, trembling like he’s falling apart. Mingyu bends down to kiss around his navel, teething at the skin just to hear the way Wonwoo mewls. He looks so good like this, spread out and flushed pink down his chest, sweet and saccharine and all for Mingyu’s taking. “I love you like this,” Mingyu admits out loud. “So gorgeous, and all for me."

“For you,” Wonwoo agrees in a bare breath of a whisper. He’s got his eyes clenched shut and his fingers yanking at the sheets next to his head, knowing better than to reach down and touch without Mingyu’s permission. He’s so good that it makes Mingyu ache. “Please,” Wonwoo begs, hips shaking with the effort not to grind up into Mingyu’s chest.

“Please what, baby?” Mingyu asks. He crooks his finger upward, pressing roughly against Wonwoo’s prostate and the noise he lets out sounds like it was pulled from the deepest pits of desire within him, hot and sinful and enough to make Mingyu’s skin break out in goosebumps.

“M-more, please,” Wonwoo gasps, “Please give me more.”

“Already?” Mingyu teases, twisting his finger and tugging at the tight furl of Wonwoo’s rim. “You’re still so tight.”

Wonwoo flushes an even darker red, but nonetheless he keeps begging, adamant to get more of Mingyu’s fingers inside of him regardless of how badly the stretch is going to burn.

Mingyu slips his finger out and silences Wonwoo’s cry with his mouth, blindly lubing up his fingers and slipping back into Wonwoo’s ass with three. Wonwoo chokes on a moan, simultaneously trying to pull away from the pain and push up into the pleasure. Mingyu breaks the kiss and leans back, wrapping a hand around Wonwoo’s weeping cock and jerking him off to distract from the burn of the stretch.

“You’re doing so good,” Mingyu praises. He spreads his fingers apart, pressing into Wonwoo’s hole and stroking over his prostate again. Wonwoo’s cock blurts out precome, and Mingyu rubs a thumb through it, using the new slick to jerk Wonwoo off harder.

Wonwoo’s lost the ability to speak, moaning desperate little _ah ah ahs_ into the sheets with every thrust of Mingyu’s fingers. Tears bead at the edges of his eyes, clumping his lashes, and he cheeks are flushed the prettiest red Mingyu has ever seen. Wonwoo looks like a dream, scarlet-dipped bronze skin and sweet, breathy moans making Mingyu dizzy from the war between the adoration he feels for the boy underneath him and the desire to watch him fall to pieces.

Overwhelmed, Wonwoo brings his hands down from where he’s kept them obediently beside his head, tucking the index and middle fingers of his right hand under his collar and stuffing the same on his left between his lips. He yanks hard on his own collar and suckles desperately, crying openly.

“Baby,” Mingyu murmurs, slowing the thrusts of his fingers and dropping his hand from Wonwoo’s dick. “Baby, hey, talk to me. Do you need a moment?"

“No,” Wonwoo says, words distorted around his fingers. “M’okay, m’okay, please fuck me.”

“Baby -”

" _Please_ ,” Wonwoo sobs. Tears are trickling down the sides of his face, and while Mingyu loves when he takes Wonwoo apart so thoroughly and gets him so overwhelmingly needy that he cries, it always takes a few moments for Mingyu to get back in the right mindset, to remember that Wonwoo asked for this, that they’ve talked about this, and that Wonwoo has his safewords for a reason. “I need it - I need you, don’t s-stop, please, _please_ -”

"Shh,” Mingyu hushes. He pulls his fingers out of Wonwoo’s body; the slick sound makes his cock jump. He wastes no time in popping the lube open again, slicking his cock and settling over Wonwoo’s body. “I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay.”

Wonwoo opens himself up wider, spreading his legs to let Mingyu press even closer. He hooks his ankles behind Mingyu’s back and cages Mingyu in with his thighs, arching and squirming with need. His fingers are still in his mouth but he’s dropped the ones that were tugging on his collar; they’re curled in the sheets again, and when Mingyu grips his cock and presses it to Wonwoo’s swollen hole, Mingyu reaches over and twines their fingers together, squeezing hard as he fucks inside with one long, smooth thrust.

Gasping, Wonwoo throws his head back and the fingers drop from his mouth, reaching out to curl around Mingyu’s biceps instead. “ _Ohhh_ ,” Wonwoo mewls, hole quivering around the girth of Mingyu’s cock.

“Fuck,” Mingyu grunts, rolling his hips gently to let Wonwoo get used to him. “You take it so fucking well, baby.”

"I do?” Wonwoo asks, like he needs the assurance, eyes glassy as he tries to focus on Mingyu’s face.

“Mhm,” Mingyu says. “Best hole I’ve ever had. Best boy I’ve ever had.”

“The best?” Wonwoo asks, voice a bare whisper, like he doesn’t know what he does to Mingyu every day, doesn’t know that Mingyu spends every second of his life now thinking about Wonwoo, about his smile and his eyes and his body.

“Of course,” Mingyu says. He pulls his hips back until the head of his cock is the only thing still holding Wonwoo open. “Nobody takes my cock like you do. Nobody is as good for me as you are.”

Wonwoo’s eyes roll back when Mingyu fucks back in, shunting Wonwoo up the bed with the force of his thrusts. His fingers spasm where they’re pressed to Mingyu’s arm, and the fingernails of the hand Mingyu’s holding dig into the back of Mingyu’s own.

Mingyu fucks Wonwoo like he needs it, hard and fast with filthy praises whispered in his ears. Wonwoo cries out with every thrust, moaning like he’s getting the best dicking of his life, over and over again until Mingyu’s worried they’re going to wake the entire dorm. Not that he’d care, really, if the other members knew they were fucking, but he covets the sounds Wonwoo makes, the whimpers, the moans, and the mewls; those sounds are for him and him only, and he despises the thought of the other members knowing what Wonwoo sounds like when he’s so lost in his pleasure he can barely remember his own name.

It doesn’t take long for Wonwoo’s noises to start changing in pitch, less like the ones he lets out when he’s begging to be plowed into the mattress and more like the ones he lets out when he’s on the verge of his orgasm and trying not to come until Mingyu tells him he can. He’s gotten a lot better at it, at holding off his own orgasm until Mingyu gets his, but he’s still young, still learning to curb his own selfishness, so he does come without Mingyu’s permission sometimes, looking torn between overwhelming pleasure and disappointment in himself for disobeying.

“M’so close,” Wonwoo whimpers. “Please, can I?”

"Can you what, baby?” Mingyu asks. He shifts his angle slightly and Wonwoo chokes on his next breath when Mingyu’s cock hits snug against his prostate.

“Can I come?”

Mingyu purses his lips, pretending to think about it as he slows his hips and hefts one of Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulder. Wonwoo’s cock blurts out more precome, and his ass clenches hard. “If you want to come,” Mingyu says, “You do it on my cock. No touching."

Mingyu says the words like they’re a challenge, but he and Wonwoo both know that coming untouched is as easy for Wonwoo as it is for him to come with two fingers up his ass and his fist around his cock. Especially when Mingyu fucks him like this, bent nearly in half with his leg over Mingyu’s shoulder so his prostate takes a clubbing every time Mingyu fucks inside.

“You’ll do that for me, right?” Mingyu breathes. “You’ll come on my cock like the pretty little slut you are? You’ll let me see how much you love it?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Wonwoo groans, his noises getting louder when Mingyu starts to thrust again. The sound of their skin slapping together is obscene, but it only makes Mingyu fuck harder, faster, desperate to see Wonwoo lose himself completely, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he has no other option but to lay and take it while Mingyu fucks the come right out of him.

Wonwoo starts whining, an unbroken, high-pitched noise, louder and louder until he’s quivering, shouting and coming, striping his skin with pearly white and sobbing through the pleasure. He clenches up, almost unbearably tight, and Mingyu has to thrust even harder to push through the resistance but fuck, it feels good.

“That’s it, yeah,” Mingyu groans, fucking Wonwoo through the aftershocks of his orgasm. “That was perfect, baby. You look so fucking good.”

Still overwhelmed with pleasure and sensitivity, Wonwoo doesn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to whimper and roll his hips up into Mingyu’s thrusts. He’s gone so pliant now, body relaxed and sated by orgasm, a perfect little fuck hole for Mingyu to use to chase his own.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Mingyu gasps. He lets Wonwoo’s leg drop from his shoulder, pitching forward to bury his face in Wonwoo’s neck and teethe at the skin there. Wonwoo’s going to be pissed when he comes out if there’s a hickey, but in the moment, he keens and arches into the stinging pain.

“In me, inside,” Wonwoo gasps. He tightens his legs around Mingyu’s waist, holding him so tightly that all Mingyu can do is rut against him with wild, shallow thrusts.

Mingyu bites down hard on Wonwoo’s neck when his orgasm hits him, rutting hard against Wonwoo’s ass as he fills him. Wonwoo mewls with every spurt of come, panting like it's him who’s coming, not Mingyu.

Mingyu thrusts lazily as he comes down. The wetness in Wonwoo’s ass makes an obscene squelching noise as Mingyu pulls out. The come starts to trickle out, leaking down the curve of Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo whines with the loss, so Mingyu stuffs three fingers inside to plug him back up, curling up against his prostate just to keep him on edge.

“Hey,” Mingyu murmurs. He lifts himself up on the arm not otherwise occupied. Wonwoo’s watching him with glazed eyes, his lips parted as he takes in steady, even breaths. “Talk to me, baby. Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“S’good,” Wonwoo slurs, “M’good.”

Mingyu shifts them so they’re lying face to face on the bed, and makes Wonwoo talk to him until his words aren’t slurred, and his gaze is focused sharp and sure on Mingyu’s face again.

“Hey,” Wonwoo breathes.

“Hey,” Mingyu echoes. “Are you back?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nods. “I’m good now.”

"How do you feel?” Mingyu reaches around Wonwoo's neck to unclasp his collar, sliding the velvet away from his skin. He turns away just long enough to tuck the collar in the drawer of his bedside table before he's facing Wonwoo again. 

Wonwoo takes a moment to take stock of his body, wiggling his toes and curling his fingers. “My ass is sore,” he says. “But other than that, I’m okay. That was - it was good, Gyu.”

Mingyu can’t help the happy quirk of his lips. “I’m glad,” he says. “Can I ask what brought this on?”

Wonwoo shrugs, noncommittally. “The usual, I guess. Stress from schedule, practice, and stuff. Wanted to get out of my head for a little while.”

Mingyu hums, nodding. “You okay now?”

“Better than I was,” Wonwoo says. “Thank you.”

Mingyu leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo sighs and leans into it, noses bumping. “Of course,” Mingyu says when they pull apart. “Anything for you.”

They lie in silence for a little while, content to snuggle and kiss until the drying come on their skin begs to be washed off.

“We need to shower,” Mingyu says, nuzzling Wonwoo’s cheek.

“Mmm, yeah,” Wonwoo agrees. He kisses Mingyu once more before rolling off the bed, stretching with his arms over his head once his feet are on the floor. Mingyu watches, enraptured by the lithe stretch of his body, all smooth bronze and the reddened marks of Mingyu’s palms on his skin. Wonwoo watches Mingyu watch him with a self-satisfied quirk of the lips. “Coming?” He asks, turning on heel and walking towards the door. He grabs his sweatpants and yanks them on, leaning against the wall to wait for Mingyu to get his shit together.

Forcing his eye from Wonwoo’s bare torso is nearly painful, but promises of having Wonwoo’s wet, naked body pressed against his in the shower gets Mingyu out of bed and on his feet, pulling on his own pair of sweatpants.

“Come on,” Wonwoo says, holding out a hand. Mingyu takes it, pushing his fingers in the spaces of Wonwoo’s own. Wonwoo’s got his hand on the doorknob when he pauses, gazing up at Mingyu through his lashes, coy.

“What?” Mingyu asks.

“I changed my mind,” Wonwoo says. “Let’s not shower.”

“No?” Mingyu quirks an eyebrow, both confused and intruiged.

“No,” Wonwoo says. “Let’s take a bath. For old time’s sake.”

Mingyu grins wide. “For old time’s sake? Are you trying to con me into doing everything for you? ‘Cause if that’s what you want, all you gotta do is ask.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “C’mon Romeo,” he says, opening the door. “Let’s go get all of this jizz off.”

Mingyu snorts a laugh, trailing behind Wonwoo as he steps out of the room. Once they’re clear and Mingyu’s sure he won’t whack Wonwoo’s head off of anything, he pounces, scooping Wonwoo up into his arms. Wonwoo squawks in surprise, pounding his fists on Mingyu’s back when Mingyu hefts him up over his shoulder.

“Mingyu, oh my God,” Wonwoo says, wheezing with laughter. “Put me down.”

“No way,” Mingyu says. He pats Wonwoo’s ass, mindful of how sore he knows it still is. “You wanted ‘old times,’ so I’m giving it to you.”

“Never in those ‘old times’ did you carry me over your shoulder like this,” Wonwoo protests.

"Semantics,” Mingyu says. Mingyu can nearly feel Wonwoo roll his eyes, but the other boy doesn’t protest any further.

“You’re crazy,” Wonwoo says.

“Crazy, but you love me,” Mingyu counters.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says, voice suddenly unbearably fond. “I do.”

“You two are so gross.”

Mingyu jumps, nearly dropping Wonwoo, who screeches and clenches up, holding on for dear life.

Minghao is leaning against the far wall, a smirk on his lips as he watches them. “Jesus,” Mingyu breathes. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” Minghao says. “You should probably get to the bathroom now before anyone else sees you like this. You smell like spunk from a mile away.”

Mingyu grimaces. “We’re headed that way.”

“Good,” Minghao says, leaving it as that as he turns on his heel and continues to wherever it was he was headed before he caught Wonwoo and Mingyu red-handed.

“Why does that always happen to us?” Mingyu asks.

“Fuck if I know,” Wonwoo says, but he’s giggling, body rocking in Mingyu’s hold.

“Best take his advice,” Mingyu murmurs, hurrying over to the bathroom before anybody else left in the dorm can spot them. He sets Wonwoo down once they’re inside, turning on the water and filling the bath.

“Don’t forget bubbles,” Wonwoo says.

"I could never,” Mingyu says, reaching into the bath caddy and pulling out the bubble soap, dumping it into the water. The bath is almost filled when he turns back to Wonwoo, who’s already dropped his pants, waiting gorgeously naked. Mingyu shucks his own pants down his legs, offering a hand. Wonwoo takes it, a smirk on his lips, and lets Mingyu lead him into the water.

They settle together, Wonwoo’s back to Mingyu’s front, and Mingyu sighs contently as the water slides over their skin.

They sit together until their fingers prune, laughing obnoxiously at each other’s bubble beards, mouthing at wet skin and kissing lazily, indulgently, and Mingyu finds himself thanking his lucky stars for letting him live this life, for giving him Wonwoo and everything else he’s so grateful to have.

Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s wrinkly fingers as he wraps himself in a towel, and (not for the first time since he’s known Wonwoo, not even close) he thinks that nothing in his life will ever top this.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.daddyyyeol.tumblr.com)


End file.
